percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olympian Games 2: White Flames
The Olympian Games 2 Aaron Dwayne and Jonathan Blackthorn Aaron was not a nervous sort of guy, but even so, he didn't like being followed. Ever since Aaron had become Hade's top assasin he had learned to hone his senses such as his hearing and his smell. All to know if someone or something was following him. And thats exactly what the kid behind him was doing, following him. He recognised the kid from Camp. His name was Jonathan Blackthorn. Supposedly he was some kind of nut, going on about invisible creatures that killed his mother right in front of him. Still, the boy was skilled, not to mention that odd power to use white fire. But still, He was following him and Aaron couldn't have that, He had important things to get on with. Aaron looked around, the street they were on was deserted, no mortals in sight and not a car coming from anywhere. Perfect. Aaron turned and walked onto the bare street, the street lamps just flickering on. Aaron turned and looked at Jonathan, who had stopped as well "Bad move, following me" "Bad move finding me" Jonathan snapped his fingers and white flames sprang from his palm and he threw the ball of fire towards Aaron, Aaron jumped back, summoning up a wall of shadows, protecting him. He curled my fingers and let loose small daggers of shadows at Jonathan, who ducked and rolled, narrowly dodging the daggers. Aaron drew his stygian iron sword, Monachikos, and lunged at Jonathan, who drew his celestial bronze longsword, Uriel he called it, and deflected my blow, sparks showered as the blades met. "Why are you following me? I did nothing to you" Aaron said as they fought, shadows dancing around them both as they continued they're fight. "Cause i was sent here, dunno why, dunno by whom, all i was told was that i needed to find you...I think they want me to kill you" He said, summoning white fire and nearly burning Aaron on the spot. Aaron jumped back, the tendrils of shadows wrapped themselves around Jonathan's limbs, holding him back "I have no idea what your talking about Blackthorn. As far as i know no one wants me dead....except Hades i think" Jonathan snarled and started hacking at the tendrils with Uriel. As soon as he got his good arm free he summoned more fire, which extinguished the shadows that had surrounded him. Aaron looked around, nervous, if this fight went on then things were gonna get bad, real bad. Not just for him, for the mortals living around here, the damage would be real bad...people could die. "Listen, we need to stop this! the people living here will get hurt!" Jonathan wasn't listening, he was busy conjuring up more fire, soon his whole forearm was covered in it, his jacket wasn't even singeing, it must have been fire proof. "God damnit..." Aaron summoned more shadows, the tendrils of darkness spread out around them, ready to attack at Aaron's order. "Now now now now...hold on you two" Aaron and Jonathan froze then looked down the road, a man in a clean brown suit was standing there, he held a silver rod which two silver snakes were curled up on, they winked at them. "Hermes...." "You two fought quite well, haven't seen a good fight like that since Achilles versus Hector! and that was a good fight, blood, guts, drama...would have made a great tv show" He smiled at them. "Y-You...you were the one that sent me here...i recognise your voice..." Jonathan said, sheathing his sword. "Yep, I needed you two together so i could tell you the good news" "News?" Aaron asked, bewildered. "You two...are both going to compete in the Annual 2nd Olympian Games!" "......The Olympian what?" They both asked. Hermes stared at them and sighed "Demigods today....its a annual tournament that is held every year, its sort of new, Zeus trying to show off his favourite demigods in front of the other gods and goddesses, we have been watching you two and Persephone has decided to choose Aaron as her Champion" Suddenly, from behind a tree, a women in a slender white dress with striking black hair walked out, she smiled at Aaron "''I hope you enjoy the games as much as i'll enjoy watching you compete in them" ''She then disappeared, Hermes chuckled "And as for Jonathan...well..." Jonathan stared but jumped when he saw someone down the road, Hephaesteus walked down the street in a blacksmith's apron and leather pants "''Jonathan Blackthorn, your use of the White Fire is quite admirable, not even my cyclopses can wield it with such finesse, that is why i want you to join Aaron in the Olympian Games, enjoy yourself and remember to burn some monsters in my name" ''He then quickly disappeared in a puff of fire. Hermes coughed "Well that was nice wasn't it? of course it is up to you if you want to take part, you'll be up against other demigods, the best of the best" "The best of the...best?" They both said. "Yep, you'll be set on a set of quests, these quests are taken into account and you all have to score high points, the one with the highest points at the end of the games will receive the grand prize" "Whats the grand prize?" Jonathan asked. "Win and find out my friends....so...is it a yes?" They both looked at each other then looked back at Hermes "Absolutely, i can't wait to show the others what i can do" Jonathan said "Sure, could be fun" Aaron shrugged. Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Olympian Games